goatcityfandomcom-20200216-history
P.W.N
'''P.W.N (Powerful Weapons of Devestation) '''is a game played by many members of Goat City. It bears a resemblance to Laser Tag, but with seperate factions and perks for each. It also has a running story. It can be described as a live-action MMO. Gameplay The action of PWN is lasertag based, though it is divided into 3 factions: The Empire (Most of Europe) The Resistance (America, Mexico, Britain), and the Neutral (Canada, other countries). Each faction has 4 different weapons available (a player can only carry one weapon at a time), as well as 2 Perks for each faction. Each player may choose a perk, but the perk can only be used once per match. After choosing a side and a weapon, a player can request a game with the gamemaster (me), and the game, and which factions will be participating, and what weapons each faction will start out with. The action is turn-based. One member of one faction, then a member of another. Rinse and repeat. On your turn, you can either 1) Take cover 2) Shoot at someone (you cannot return to cover after shooting) or 3) Throw grenade/issue orders. It is important to collaberate to win a game, as a team that works well toghether has a better chance of winning. Only squad leaders can issue commands. Squad leaders are determined by who requests the match. By killing all other members of the team (or other objective, decided by the Gamemaster), the faction gains some Gunpowder, the game's currency. They can then use the Gunpowder to buy new Perks, weapons, or even buy two turns in the next game from the Gamesmaster. There are several "alternate" modes besides the standard Deathmatch game: *VIP- The squad leader of each faction is the VIP. Their squad has to protect them. Whoever kills the opposite team's VIP wins. *Capture the Flag- There are two flags in the center of the arena. The teams must get their opponent's flag from the center, then return it to their base. Whoever gets the flag there first wins. How to Start a Match: #Place your name in the "Current Players" category on the talk page, along with your chosen faction, weapon, and perk. #Create a new section (on the talk page) saying (Faction A) vs (Faction B), (Map Name) Battle (Number of Battle) #The Gamemaster will choose the mode, and the other players on each squad will be selected, either by volunteering or being chosen. #See above. Maps There are different maps for PWN available. *Standard- Similar to the Laster Tag room, but with real-life style areas. *Factory- A abandoned factory. Teams spawn on either side of it. *Gutter- A abandoned city. Teams spawn on two buildings across from each other. Factions Empire Join the Empire if you enjoy dominating your opponent's with incredibly large guns. Weapons *SMG *Rocket Launcher *Assault Rifle Perks *Invincibility- Must be shot twice to be killed. *Headshot- All bullets angle towards opponent's head. Resistance Join the Resistance if you favor fighting with grit and strength. Weapons *Sniper Rifle *Shotgun *Triple Rocket Launcher Perks *Respawn Master- you gain a second life. *Covering Fire- You can spawn a NPC comrade to shoot for you for 1 minute. Neutral Join the Neutrals if you enjoy fighting with heavily advanced technology and strategy. Weapons *Pulse Rifle *Pulse Canon *Spider Grenade Perks *Technoboy- You can change weapons once in a match. *Kaboom- You can teleport behind an opponent twice in a match. Category:Events Category:Sporting event locations